This invention relates to an apparatus for removing rolls of left-over paper from the core rods around which they are wound. This invention relates in particular to such an apparatus where the rods are used either in the manufacturing process of continuous sheets of paper or for a reel of paper for use in a rotary printing press.
When paper from several reels is piled during a paper manufacturing process and cut into sheets by a cutter, there is generally left-over paper wound around each core rod at the end of the cutting process because the webs are not uniform in length. Before these core rods can be used again, therefore, it is necessary to remove such left-over paper from them. Since the paper is tightly wound around the core rod, however, it is difficult to remove the paper even by a tool having a sharp edge. The work of removing the paper is currently carried out by hand; it is both time-consuming and extremely labor-inefficient.